falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Роджер Мэксон
(Fallout 76) |editor_id = BoSRogerMaxson (Fallout 76) }} Роджер МэксонВ локализации Fallout персонаж известен как М'а'ксон, в локализациях последующих игр династия получила фамилию М'э'ксон. ( ) — персонаж, упоминаемый в играх [[Серия игр Fallout|серии Fallout]], основатель Братства Стали, капитан Армии США (личный номер 072389), живший во времена Великой войны. Описание Мэксон являлся одним из офицеров военной охраны исследовательского комплекса компании «Вест-Тек», где с 3 января 2076 года проводились опыты с ВРЭ. 7 января 2077 года группа Мэксона была отправлена на военную базу Марипоза, где проводились дальнейшие опыты с ВРЭ, причём опыты проводились над живыми людьми (военнопленными). Как только командир отряда полковник Роберт Спайндел узнал об этом, с ним сначала произошёл сердечный приступ, а через два дня он застрелился. Командование базой принял на себя Мэксон. Сразу же на базе начались допросы учёных. Оправдания учёных, что они просто выполняли приказ, на Мэксона не подействовали, и он велел всех расстрелять. Приказ был выполнен. После этого Мэксон подал в эфир сообщение о том, что он и его отряд больше не подчиняются командованию американской армии. Внятного ответа на сообщение он не получил, поскольку правительство в данный момент было в шаге от Третьей мировой войны. Поражённый ужасами, происходившими на базе, Мэксон понял, что больше не может оставаться на базе Марипоза. Как только уровень радиации снаружи (после Великой войны) стал относительно нормальным, Мэксон, его отряд и весь выживший персонал ушли с базы, направившись в правительственный бункер Лост-Хиллз (событие, известное как «Исход»), где Мэксон основал новую организацию — Братство Стали. Мэксон стал первым Верховным Старейшиной Братства. В 2097 году родился его первый внук, Джон Мэксон. Роджер умер в 2135 году от рака, и его сын, Мэксон Второй, занял пост отца. Роджер Мэксон является канонической фигурой для Братства. Его именем названы бункер Братства Стали, а также штат Мэксон в НКР. Заметки * Мэксон стал использовать спутник, чтобы расширить свои возможности по всей Америке, вплоть до АппалачииТвитер: «''November 2077, a month after the Great War, army Captain Roger Maxson arrived with survivors at the Californian bunker of Lost Hills. There he formed the Brotherhood of Steel, who used a functioning satellite to extend their reach across America… all the way to Appalachia''». * На голозаписи «Сохранение технологий» Рождер выражает своё восхищение жителям Аппалачи. * По заявлению Цезаря и Старейшины Макнамары, большинство служащих не знают о том, кем являлся Роджер Мэксон. Потомки * Мэксон Второй — сын * Джон Мэксон — внук * Джереми Мэксон — потомок * Джонатан Мэксон — потомок * Артур Мэксон — потомок Голодиски Fallout * Дневник капитана Максона * Лог Максона * Кодекс Братства (неканонический) Fallout 76 *О Братстве *Последний разговор старейшины Мэксона *Фракция Братства Стали *Критическая масса *Сохранение технологий *Радиожурнал: 29 августа 2077 г. Записи в терминалах * Роджер Мэксон * Дневник Роджера Мэксона Появление Примечания de:Roger Maxson en:Roger Maxson es:Roger Maxson fr:Roger Maxson it:Roger Maxson nl:Roger Maxson pl:Roger Maxson pt-br:Roger Maxson uk:Роджер Мексон Категория:Персонажи Братства Стали Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Fallout Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Fallout 3 Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Fallout 76 Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Van Buren Категория:Обитатели Марипозы Категория:Обитатели Лост-Хиллз Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Библии Fallout Категория:Люди Категория:Армия США: персонажи